Broken
by Motokoro
Summary: AU Butch is broken, and Buttercup might be the only one who can help him. Rated a T for cursing, and depressing stuff.
1. Wishes

**Heeeeeyo! New story y'all. Which is inspired by a dream. OOOOOH! Creeeeeeeeeepy! Butch and Buttercup, really. Dunno. Guh. On with it!**

**Wishes**

The first time I saw him was 3 years ago. He's gone now. I know he is. But that doesn't stop me from wishing, hoping, and yearning. To just see him one last time. It's sad, I cried for weeks. It's been 2 years now. And I still haven't gotten over it. So the only way I can remember, is to relive it. Every single moment. Starting right here, right now.

* * *

><p>Buttercup grit her teeth, stupid Blossom, stupid grades, stupid everything! Stupid D- on her stupid science test! Buttercup walked down the hallway, kicking at the walls. Why the <em>heck, <em>did Blossom even care about her grades? She rounded the corner and bumped into something. She looked up and growled. "What the fu-" She faltered. It was a boy, with raven-colored spiky hair, towering over her, at least half a foot.

He glared at her. "What the fuck what? Get out of the way before I make you." He shoved her over, then tromped away.

Buttercup blinked, stunned. Then she clenched her fist and stood up. "What the goddamn fuck?! Watch where you're going! You goddamn fucking ass-hole!" She huffed.

He turned slowly around and fixed his eyes on her. "What. Did you say?"

Buttercup gulped. "Ass-hole!" She repeated.

He started toward her. "Say it again, to my face." He hissed.

She took a step back. "Ass. Hole." She whispered barely audibly. Then whirled around and sprinted for the school doors. She didn't look back to see if he was following her. She ran past the principal's office, past the nurse's office, than headed for the door. Bursting outside. She looked back, she had lost him. She sighed. That was close. If there was one thing she took pride in, it was her sprints. Almost no one could catch her. That's when she heard it.

"There you are." But it wasn't his voice.

She turned around. "Oh. It's you guys."

The group, consisting of 3 boys and 1 girl, all sneered at her. "Yeah. It's us. Remember me?"

"Drew, if I'm correct." She said, looking warily at the green haired boy.

"Yeah. Thanks for remembering." He slammed his fist into her face.

Buttercup flew back, back hitting the school doors. She groaned. "What the fuck?"

Drew advanced and pressed his foot onto her chest. "Hey there, Buttercup. This is for humiliating us at the last meet." He picked her up and flung her over to the other two boys.

He walked over and kicked her in the stomach as the other two held her down. Trying to stop her from escaping. "That's for beating me in the 100 meter dash." Then he picked her up and slammed her into the walls. "If it weren't for you, we would've won the championships." He growled in her ear.

Buttercup mustered up her courage. "You got a nerve for someone, who _lost._" She croaked.

Drew's eyes widened, then he raised his fist to punch her again. "You litt-" He was cut off as an elbow slammed into his wind-pipe. He was sent flying back a few feet. His friends caught him. As Buttercup's eye's focused, she saw the boy from the hallway. The asshole. Her eyes widened.

"Wha-" She started.

The boy crossed his arms. "Awfully cowardly to gang up on someone huh? Especially a girl. 4-1, it seems pretty unfair doesn't it?" He stared defiantly at them.

Drew growled at him. "Sneaking up on us? Awfully cowardly too, don't you think?"

The boy hissed. "It's not cowardly, it's called being smart." Then he slammed his fist into Drew's face.

Buttercup vision reddened. How _dare _he. Did he think she couldn't take care of herself? She stood up with difficulty, then punched his arm. He stumbled back.

"What the-? I'm helping you!" He accused.

"No you're not! Go away! This is _my _fight!" She retorted.

He glared at her.

She growled at him.

Drew got up. "You mind doing this later?"

He wasn't prepared when the boy and Buttercup both punched him simultaneously. "NO! BUTT OUT OF OUR FIGHT!" They screamed. They both advanced and took out the whole group, sending them scurrying off. With Drew at the rear screaming: "This isn't over!" As he ran off after his fleeing friends.

Buttercup watched as they turned smaller and smaller. Then fell down. She wheezed. "Phew." She closed her eyes. Then started laughing. She felt a small _whump _as the boy sat down next to her. Then he started laughing too. They laughed for a long time. Until the boy finally stopped and shook her shoulder.

"You OK?"

Buttercup winced. "Yeah." It came out weaker than she wanted it to be. She opened her eyes. Stared at the sky, then looked at him. "You?"

He shook his head. "I'm good."

"Why'd you help me? After, you know…?"

The boy focused his dark greens on her. As if analyzing her. "I don't know. I just don't like it when people gang on someone who can't win." His eyes turned angry and he huffed, looking away.

It scared Buttercup a little. She wondered what his background was. "Oh. Ok. Thanks, by the way."

He shrugged. "No problem. I guess."

There was an awkward silence as they gathered their thoughts.

Buttercup was the icebreaker. "So…I'm…Buttercup. Who're you?"

The boy looked at her again. And Buttercup felt a twinge of annoyance at his rudeness. As if he were studying her like a specimen. Then very quietly, he muttered: "Butch."

She almost didn't catch it. "Oh. Ok."

They sat in silence for a little while longer.

"So…Buttercup, right? You're a pretty good fighter. For a girl."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Huh. I hate it when people think that girls are weak. That's why I took wrestling in 8th grade. And boxing in freshman year."

Butch looked at her inquisitively. "What do you do now?"

It took her a moment to process what he said. Then another to answer. "Track and field."

Butch stared at her. "Really? Fancy that. I've never seen you before."

Buttercup immediately shot back. "Sure. Because I've never seen you at any meets or practice's either."

Butch laughed. A rumbling sound. Like a small happy miniature earthquake. Buttercup felt her heart flutter.

"Feisty one aren't you? I promise, I'm on the team, I just don't participate much." He shrugged, as if he didn't care.

Buttercup knit her eyebrows. "Oh really? What's your best time in the 100 meter?"

"I'm a distancer, but I can also sprint. 8.56."

Buttercup smirked. "HAH! I'm .36 milliseconds faster than you!"

Butch shrugged. "Like I said, distancer."

"Suuuuuure." Buttercup drawled.

He looked as if he didn't care much.

Another silence.

"So…Sorry, for calling, you know, an ass-hole."

Butch waved his hand. "It's kay, takes one to know one."

Buttercup turned red. "Well I'm SORRY."

Butch laughed again as he got up. He patted his pants. "See ya."

Buttercup moved to get up after him, then felt a twisting pain in her ankle. She gasped and fell back down.

Butch turned. "You OK?"

Buttercup winced and felt her ankle. It was most likely she'd sprained it. "Yeah. I'm fine." She tried to get up again, and failed in the effort.

Butch threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. He sighed. "You are goddamn fucking kidding me." Then he leaned over threw her over his shoulder.

Buttercup gasped again. "Duude. That's no way to hold a girl." She groaned, her voice strained.

Butch adjusted her. "It's either this or bridal style. I am not giving you a piggyback."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Fine." As she felt Butch started to move forward.

"You're surprisingly light for someone as tall as you are." He muttered, adjusting her again. "By the way, where the fuck do you live?"

Buttercup groaned. "Pretty close by, it's that tall dark grey building over there." She looked over her shoulder and pointed.

"Kay." Butch walked over and set her on the doorstep.

Buttercup shuffled around. "Thanks."

"No prob."

"So…er…see you? At practice?"

Butch shrugged. "Maybe, I guess."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

She watched as he strolled off. Then grabbed the doorknob, hauled herself up, and with much difficulty, walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that… Huh. Was listening to still I fly as I was writing, and it seriously didn't match. Guh. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Because all stories need one. This one's for Craig McKracken. **

**This is actually pretty long, which wasted a lot of my life. Meh. Who cares? Anyone see the Haganai reference? Or Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukanai. No one? URGH! Anyways, thanks for reading this. I love you all. **

**Motokoro, O.U.T.**


	2. Practice

**New CHAPPIE WAPPIE! To my beautiful reviewers:**

**Lys Dys: See? I did continue it!**

**Quartez: Well, let's just say that Drew gets…better.**

**Friend-T guest: It was something like that, pish. I forgot. And yes, go with your gut feeling. XD! **

**Anyways, enough of that! ON WITH IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Practice<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm an angel with a shotgun,<em>

_Fighting till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_…And I wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

* * *

><p>Buttercup limped outside, shouldering her backpack just as the bell rang. She grunted when she felt a jolting pain in her right ankle. Oh the look on Bubble's face when she saw Buttercup. (Oh my lord! Where the heck have you been? You look like you've been through a shredder!) Which was pretty exaggerated in Buttercup's opinion. And Blossom's reaction was even better. (I leave you alone for an hour and <em>this <em>happens?!) They had fussed over her for a few minutes, made her promise she would take it easy tomorrow, and interrogated her about where she had gone. Buttercup had been alright with the first two, since her sister's always fussed, and taking it easy still meant she could go to Track and Field practice. But she had refused to say a word about what had happened yesterday. After her sister's realized that they weren't going to get anything out of her, they left her alone.

Buttercup sighed. The coach was going to be soooo mad, when she found out she had sprained her ankle. They had a meet coming up, and the team was depending on her. She just hoped her leg would heal soon.

She limped across the field to Coach Hayes. "Hey Coach."

Her Coach turned around. "Buttercup! Nice to see y-What happened to your leg?"

Buttercup winced. "I…er…sprained it."

Her Coach yelped. "NO! You're lying!"

Buttercup shook her head. "No…Sorry… I can still stretch though. And it'll probably be alright for the next meet.

Coach Hayes moaned. "Why? Why must the world be so cruel?"

Buttercup shuffled uncomfortably.

Coach Hayes sighed. "I guess we can't help it. Take it easy alright? I want you ready for next meet." She shook her head. "ATTENDANCE PEOPLE!" She bellowed.

Buttercup sighed and stumbled over to the forming line.

"Aberwaal!"

"Here."

"Canoin!"

"Here."

Buttercup zoned out until the Coach got to her name. "Utonium!"

Buttercup jumped. "H-here!"

Coach gave her a subtle nod and continued.

Buttercup looked around. She searched for raven-colored hair, but she didn't find anyone. _Guess he isn't coming. _She looked at the floor.

"Ok! People! 5 laps around the stadium!" Hayes watched as everyone started off. Buttercup limped over to a oak tree and set her backpack down.

"Coach."

Buttercup jolted. She _knew _that voice. She turned around, and it was no other than him.

"You forgot my name."

Coach looked startled. Then seemed to come to her senses and fumbled with her clipboard. "Er…Um…Jotartu?" She looked hopefully at him.

Butch tensed. "…Yes. I don't use that surname. It's Jojo." He glared at her darkly.

Coach Hayes practically glowed. "O-of course! We're doing 5 laps around the stadium."

Butch glanced at Buttercup. "Ok." Then he started off.

The Coach grinned at her. "Oh my god. Oh my god. He finally came to practice. He's the top 1 in the Nation."

Buttercup ogled. "Seriously?"

"I know right? He's sooooo good! 6th in the world!" The Coach gushed.

Buttercup looked after his receding form. He didn't look like much, but she guessed she had been wrong. She leaned back on the tree trunk and closed her eyes, breathing in the air. She drifted off into her thoughts, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her ankle.

"Hey."

Buttercup jumped. Butch was standing over her. Casting a dark shadow. "Wh-what the! Butch! That was barely, t-two minutes!" She glanced at her watch.

Butch smirked. "Like I said, distancer." He leaned against the tree.

Buttercup huffed. "Shouldn't you be running?"

Butch shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't wanna."

"The Coach won't let you."

"Wanna bet?" He looked smug.

"Sure."

"Kay, 5 bucks."

"I don't have that much. 3."

"4. You can give it to me tomorrow."

"3.50. Why am I doing this?" Buttercup sighed.

"Deal. Because you said sure, you wanted to bet."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Then GO!" She gave his legs a gentle shove, then winced when she strained her leg.

Butch looked at her. "You ok?" He blinked. "Oh right, the ankle."

Buttercup gritted her teeth. "I'm fine. Just _GO_."

Butch laughed. He headed of toward the coach. "Hey, er… Coach Hayes, I don't feel really well, could I take a break?"

Hayes stared at him. Then blushed. "O-of course! Take care of yourself! Go right on ahead!" She shooed him off.

Butch strided over, a smug look on his face. "That's 350 for me." He plopped down next to Buttercup underneath the oak tree.

"That's not fair! You made up an excuse!"

"You never said I couldn't" He said pointedly.

"Fine." Buttercup crossed her arms and looked away.

"Geez, if you don't want to hand me the money you could just say no." She felt him fidget around.

"Ok. Then I won't give you the money." She smiled at him.

"Ok."

They sat in silence and watched the other kids practice.

Butch broke the silence. "You wanna go somewhere after this?"

Buttercup looked at him. Stunned. "What?"

"Never mind."

"No, wait, I just meant where?"

"Dunno, anywhere but my house."

Buttercup furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

"Because it's a fucking hell-hole full of stupid ass demons." Butch spat on the ground next to him.

"Oh. Ok. Really?"

"No. Not really, more like just one. But he's more like 60 of those fuckers in one." Butch glared at the ground.

"Why?"

"Are you always this fucking bitchy?" He glanced at her.

"Excuse me for being curious!" Buttercup growled.

"Sometimes you should mind your own shitty business." Butch hissed.

"Yes. Especially when some bastards acting like a bitch." She retorted.

Butch looked at her inquisitively. That did it. Now Buttercup was pissed.

"Would you just STOP THAT?!" She roared, standing up abruptly, gasping as pain shot up leg.

Butch was up in an instant. "STOP WHAT?! STOP TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM GETTING INTO MY FUCKING BUSINESS?!"

"NO! I WANT YOU TO STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! LIKE I'M SOME SPECIMEN! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M SORRY I EVER THOUGHT YOU WERE _NICE!_"

"I'M SORRY I EVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE DIFFERENT FROM EVERYONE ELSE!" Butch screamed.

Buttercup was shaking. She shook her head. "You know what?" She poked her finger at his chest. "I'm fucking DONE with you." She bent over and hauled her bag up. Turning around, and nearly falling. A hand gripped her arm and pulled her back up.

Buttercup whirled. "What the hell? You want to pull my arm out of its socket?" She looked behind her fiercely. And found herself looking into his dark green eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw everybody staring at them, one guy fell in the middle of sprinting. The guy made a _whump_, in the silence. They stared at each other, Butch's hand still on her arm. Then Buttercup was smiling, Butch was grinning, and then they were both laughing, clutching their sides.

Buttercup was leaning on the tree, reverberating with laughter. Butch was on his side, lying on the floor, laughing so hard that it looked like he was spazzing. Buttercup spared a glance at him, and saw his shaking form, which made her laugh even harder.

"St-stop that!" She managed between bursts of resounding laughter.

Butch rolled over, still laughing. "Stop, what?!" He panted.

"Stop l-laughing, like, that! You look like, you're almost…" She didn't finish her sentence, she started laughing again.

"You need to stop, laughing! You're laughing," He gasped for air. "Which is making _me, _laugh!"

Buttercup fell onto the ground, still shouldering her backpack.

When they finally stopped laughing, they looked at each other, making brief eye-contact, then averted their eyes at the same time.

There was an awkward silence.

"O-k…" Coach Hayes muttered. "Er…Back to practice everyone." She shot everyone a glare. Then glanced at Buttercup worriedly.

"So you wanna go somewhere?" Butch asked again.

Buttercup laughed in disbelief. Dropping to the ground. "You're kidding me."

"Nah. I'm not."

"Ok. Where do you want to go?"

"Dunno. You?"

"Anywhere but, the "hell-hole.""

"Definitely." Butch agreed.

"Wanna go to the skate park?" She shrugged. "Its cliché, but what else is there?"

"Kay. Skate Park it is. How you gonna skate?" He gestured toward her ankle.

"Dunno. I'll think of something."

Buttercup closed her eyes and leaned back. Letting the specks of sunlight dot her face. She opened them when she heard her phone beep. She sat up to get it, but Butch beat her to it.

"What the fuck man?! Give it back!" She made a half-hearted grab for it, careful to not strain her ankle.

He scanned the screen. "From Mitch… Hey BC, U up to calingo? What's that?"

Buttercup turned red. "A stupid game we came up with when we were little."

"How little?"

"Like, 5, maybe? We made it up at my dad's friend's house."

"Really? How do you play?"

Buttercup snorted. "As you would say, 'are you always this bitchy?'"

"No. Tell me."

Buttercup shrugged. "It's really nothing, it's where you pile up a bunch of cans and try to throw a boomerang around it without knocking the tower down. Bonus if you get it between the holes."

Butch grinned. "That sounds fun. You wanna go?"

"What?"

"Go play camilo, whatever you call it. You can't skate with that foot anyways."

"Ugh. I guess. Sure."

The coach came up to her. "Do you plan on sleeping out here? Practice is over. Hello? Earth to Buttercup?"

Buttercup jumped. "Oh right! Thanks coach." She groaned as she stood up. Grabbing her backpack along with her.

Butch stood up. "You sure your legs ok?"

"Yeah. Damn it."

Hayes sighed. "I expect you to be ready for the next meet, I won't blame you if you're not. But really, take care alright?" She turned to Butch. "And it would be nice if you attended more practices. It would really help."

Butch didn't seem to care. He waved his hand and started to walk off. Throwing a 'kay' over his shoulder.

"Butch! Wait up!" Buttercup limped/hopped over to his waiting figure.

"You sure you can walk like that?"

"Yes I'm sure Damn it! Fuck off already!" She snapped.

"Feisty." Butch muttered. He grabbed her backpack and shouldered it. "Better?"

Buttercup rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah."

"Where is her house anyways?"

Buttercup blinked. "Her? Mitch is a boy. You thought he was girl?"

Butch didn't seem too excited about that. "Oh. Shit. Ok. Where is _his _house?"

"Not too far. I hope." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Then Butch was suddenly hauling her over his shoulder again. "What the-" Buttercup started.

"You're not going to get anywhere with that leg. So this is what we're gonna do. Problem solved."

"Wha-wha! This is violating my rights! Put me down." She beat his back.

Butch chuckled. "Fat chance." She swayed as he walked.

Buttercup growled. "Ignorant Bastard." Half-heartedly hitting his shoulder blade.

"Watch it, or I'll drop your ass." He leaned over, tipping her.

Buttercup yelped. "Watch it!" Grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

He aligned himself. "You never answered my question, where is the _guy's _goddamn house?" He stopped and looked around.

Buttercup looked over her shoulder. "Over there, it's pretty close to my house."

"Tsk. Everything is near your house." Butch murmured.

"That's goddamn right. Now walk!" She said, kicking his chest.

_Beep._

Buttercup looked up and fumbled with her backpack. Extracting her phone.

_Mitch: R U Being Kidnapped? There's this weird guy carrying U._

Buttercup stifled laughter. She typed back as Butch started walking again. _Buttercup: Nooooo. _And pressed send. Then she realized that sounded sarcastic. _Crap. He's gonna get the wrong idea. _Just as Mitch's front door slammed open and he came barreling towards Butch.

"MITCH!" Buttercup shrieked. "Stop!" She realized he was holding a knife. _Shit shit SHIT._

She felt Butch stiffen under her. Getting into defensive mode. "Butch! Stop! He's not a threat!"

"You're fucking with me! He's holding a goddamn knife!" Butch shouted back. He laid her on the sidewalk just as Mitch slammed into him. The two went rolling into a wall.

Buttercup yelled after them. "Stop it you two!" As the two scuffled together. Butch grabbed the knife and hauled Mitch up. He slammed Mitch into the wall and pointed the knife at Mitch's throat.

"Stop it!" She tried again. They paid her no attention as Mitch struggled to get free of Butch's grasp.

Buttercup gritted her teeth and shot up. Ignoring the burning pain in her ankle. "I told you two to **_STOP IT!_**" She screeched.

They both froze. Mitch turned to look at her. Butch craned his head at her.

She took a deep breath. "Ok. Butch, put the knife down."

Butch gave a disbelieving glance at Mitch. "You sure?"

Buttercup put on her best death glare. "Yes. Now _put _the goddamn _fucking knife down!" _She realized her voice was rising. And she huffed.

Butch slowly lowered the knife onto the ground and kicked it away. Then he gave Mitch a loathing glare, and pushed himself away from him. He crossed his arms and looked at Buttercup inquisitively.

"Now Mitch, are you hurt?" She directed her glare at Mitch.

He gulped and shook his head. Having the decency to look ashamed.

"Good. Now you two are going to introduce yourselves and _apologize._" She seethed.

The two glanced at each other. Than Mitch tentatively stretched out his arm. Butch glared at it.

"Shake hands _NOW_ Butch." Buttercup hissed.

Butch spat on the floor and gave Mitch's hand a quick shake.

"Now you two need to apologize." Buttercup started to calm down.

Butch straightened. "You're kidding me. _He_ should be apologizing, _he_ attacked _me_ first." He protested.

Buttercup stomped her foot. "_Apologize."_ She seethed.

Butch's eyes turned stormy, just like the first time they met, and Buttercup thought maybe she had gone too far. But it was too late to turn back now. She stared right back at him, a chill creeping up her spine. Then just when she thought he was going to snap, he murmered: "I'm sort of goddamn fucking sorry"

Buttercup decided not to push him any farther. "Ok. Mitch?" She looked at Mitch and he turned red.

"I-I'm sorry, for er, barreling you into a wall." Butch tsked. "And er, um, running at you with a knife." If possible, Mitch turned even redder.

Buttercup sighed. "All right. Now that that's over. Who _still_ wants to play Calingo?"

Both Butch and Buttercup gave Mitch incredulous looks when he timidly raised his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO! I am DONEY DONE! With the chapter. I thought I was never going to finish. And well, leave a review, so I can improve. <strong>

**The song's by ****The CAB ****(Angel with a Shotgun)**

**Anyways, till next time!**

**Seya!**

**Motokoro**


	3. Surprise!

**And…. To my reviewers:**

**Hinako29: Just wanted to say thanks for staying for with me. Know I haven't been doing very well. And that you have a strange sense of humor. No offense.**

**Now on with the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>**!**

* * *

><p><em>Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her<em>**  
><strong>

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_

* * *

><p>Buttercup fidgeted next to her seat with Mitch and she trained her eyes on Butch, whose tongue was slightly stuck out, eyes narrowed to tiny little slits, adjusting his position to throw the boomerang.<p>

"Come on Butch, today." She called.

"Shut the fuck up." He said as he flicked his wrist and threw the boomerang. It hit the cans with a clang and knocked the formation over. "Shit." He growled.

Buttercup cackled. "Hah!" Pointing a finger.

Butch turned to her and scowled, though his eyes held a glimmer of amusement. The boomerang flew back and hit him square in the head. "Ow!" He hissed.

Now it was Mitch's turn to laugh. "Dude! You ok?"

Butch rubbed his head and grinned. "Yeah. Here Buttercup." He picked the bent plastic and handed it to her. She pushed herself up with Mitch's help and took it.

She cracked her knuckles. "Here we go." She threw the boomerang. It whirled around the tower and came back, she caught it. "Score!" She pumped her fist.

Butch shrugged. "Could've been better."

She laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Oh fuck off! Let's see you do better!"

Mitch smiled, took the boomerang and aimed.

_Clang._

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Buttercup limped along as best as she could as she tried to keep up with Butch. He stopped every few minutes to wait for her. Buttercup scowled. "This is all your fault."<p>

"How?"

"If you hadn't shoved me over I wouldn't have called you an ass-hole which means we would have never had that stupid fight which means that we wouldn't had had that fucked up little fiasco with Mitch. _And_ I could attend practice." She added thoughtfully.

Butch stared at her, his hands in his jean pockets. "Should I be saying sorry?"

"You better damn well be." Buttercup said in a teasing manner.

"But, you're the one who called me a dick." He pointed out.

"_After _you shoved me over, and I didn't call you a dick, I called you an ass-hole. Still, it would _behoove_ you to apologize." She shot back.

Butch shrugged and started walking again. "I guess, but then you would have never met me." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "What does behoove mean?"

Buttercup stuck the middle finger up and stuck out her tongue. "And what a shame that would have been. It's some SAT word, bleh. Blossoms starting to rub off on me."

"Who's Blossom?"

"My sister."

"Oh. Any other siblings?"

"Yeah, I got another sister. Bubbles."

"Bubbles? What type of name is that?"

Buttercup laughed. "I know right? But then again, Buttercup isn't much better."

"Huh, are they blood-related?" Butch pressed.

"Yes. Stop being so bitchy." Buttercup fake whined, doing a poor imitation of Butch.

"No. Stop imitating me." Butch hissed.

Buttercup stumbled over a rock on the sidewalk and cussed. "Damn rock! You have any siblings?" She looked up at Butch in the gloom.

His face was slowly revealed as they walked slowly toward a light pole. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I…don't really know. They could be…but…they aren't genetically."

"Who cares? Tell." Buttercup urged as she limped pitifully along.

"Er…ok. There's Brick, Boomer, and…" Recognition lit up his face. "Oh god!" He yelped.

"And who?" Buttercup asked. Butch paid her no attention.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit _shit!" _He growled. "I completely forgot!" He kicked the pavement. "I have to go. Like _now._ Can you walk home by yourself?"

Buttercup cocked her head. "I'll manage. Tell me later!" She called after him as he sprinted off into the dark. His dark green shirt that looked almost black as it billowed in the wind.

_Who was that last person?_

* * *

><p>Buttercup slung her bag onto her shoulder as the final bell rang. She looked around, no practice. Which meant more '<em>time to study!' <em>As Blossom would say. Buttercup grimaced at the thought. Robin caught up with her and started to walk along her.

"Hey Butters, I haven't seen you along lately."

Buttercup glanced at her. "And I haven't seen you around lately either."

Robin gave a chittery (Is that even a word? Well it is now.) Laugh. "Where've you been?"

"Places." Buttercup grinned.

Robin smiled. "See you around." She ran off to find Elmer.

Buttercup kept on hopping along, glaring at random passerby if they got in her way. She perked up when she saw that familiar spiky hair. She headed over, but faltered when she saw another girl. She had long, like, _really _long curly white hair. She had purple-ish blue eyes, and based on what she was wearing, had a strange sense of fashion. She was walking side-by-side with Butch, and Buttercup felt a clenching feeling in her stomach. Still, she walked over.

Butch looked over as she limped over. "Oh, hey Buttercup." The girl directed her attention to her and a faint smirk painted her lips.

"Hi Buttercup." She offered.

Buttercup gave her an uncertain smile. "Hi." She saw Butch flick his eyes nervously towards the other girl. "Who's this Butch?" Buttercup voice came out strained.

Butch turned slightly red. Buttercup didn't like that one bit. "This is…"

The girl beat him to it. "I'm Ashlyeanne." She leaned slightly forward, as if taunting Buttercup.

"Butch's girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Butch nearly did a double-take. <em>What?! <em>NOT _true Ash! _He was about to say something but Ashlyeanne glared at him and he caught on. _Another one of her petty tests. _He hated it when she did that. When she tested to see someones breaking point. She was exceptionally good at reading people.

Buttercup's face was every perspective of shocked. Eyes wide, mouth ajar. Slightly hunching. She turned her dark green eyes onto Butch and he barely kept himself from flinching. He braced himself to be asked if it was true or not. _How am I going to lie to her?_

Instead she turned red and stammered. "I-I'm so sorry for intruding. I didn't know." Her hand moved to cover her mouth. "I really didn't know." She whispered, more to herself than to them. Her eyes hardened. "I'll leave you two alone." She turned around and ambled away.

Butch made no move to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPENSE OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUFFER MY FELLOW EARTHENS SUFFFEEERRRR! MUJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOR CRAIG MCKRACKEN!<strong>

**A little shout out to Cady Groves and her song "This little girl"**

**Sorry for including an OC, I promise she won't play a huge part. But she'll be pretty significant in the act of getting our little greens together. Hee! **

**Love ya'll!**

**Motokoro**


End file.
